Cindy Aspera
= '''Introduction''' Cindy Aspera (''Cindi'' in Japanease) is an Original Character for the Rune Factory series. She is one of the heroines and an available bachelorette in Rune Factory Shadows. Character Entrance Cindy appears on the road outside of Vietamo, laughing with her wooly named Syrup. The wooly suddenly stops and rushes towards the hero, Vaino, (though the player can name him themselves) who is collapsed in front of a scarred tree. Cindy approaches the teenager and finally recognizes the new presense, and wakes him up. The threesome learn that the boy has amnesia, and after an eccentric conversation with the overexcited storyteller, the girl suggests that the boy lives on the farm that her aunt had left her with. Upon reaching an agreement, Cindy leads Vaino to the farm, and his story takes off from there. '''Personality''' Cindy is a girl full of smiles and happy sounds, and is never too far away from Syrup. Usually cheerful and bright, she dreams of becoming a storyteller and is found telling tales to the small children and travelers in Vietamo. Often curious, she would be found outside of dungeons, caves, and forests for story ideas. In some cases, she would walk inside them, and exit either disappointed or extremely terrified. The girl is frequently confused about even the simplest of things, and would even speak an entirely different language at times, but she could get back on track with someone pointing out the way. Though she acts this way, Cindy's true self is a timid and quiet young lady who wishes for acceptance and a simple lifestyle. She would be constantly blushing and speak in a soft voice, saying only a few words at a time. The only ones who are aware of this behavior are Syrup and Danielle. The hero would learn of it when her LP reaches 5. '''Relationships''' *'''Syrup:''' The albino Wooly is Cindy's pet monster, as well as one of her closest friends since childhood. She thinks that the way he acts is adorable and clever, oblivious to the fact that he's more intelligent than the common Wooly. She also doesn't seem to understand what he's trying to say - all she hears is bleating from him. *'''Danielle:''' A woman who saved Cindy, and is now her best friend. Cindy seems to have her awkward moments around Danielle, but she says that she cares very much for her. However, perhaps this 'caring' runs deeper than she thinks... '''Love Rival''' Cindy's love rival is Danielle, another bachelorette. The girl seems to be happiest when around the dark woman, unaware of the feelings that lay dormant inside her heart. Whether she falls for the heroine or Vaino is up to the player. '''Gifts''' '''Loves:''' Bread dishes, Eggplant dishes, Fireflower '''Likes:''' Milk, Wool, Eggplant, Yam, Orange Grass, Wood, Bird Wing, Moonflower (insert everything else here) '''Dislikes:''' All other vegetables, all other vegetable dishes, all flowers (besides Fireflower and Moonflower), insect-related items, Fire Crystal '''Hates: '''Proof of Warrior, Devil's Blood '''Dialogue for Gifts''' '''Loves: '''["Oh my gosh!"] Hey! That's a (insert item)! You got that for me? Oh my gosh, no way! / ["Thank you so very much!"] I really, really love this! I-I dunno what else to say! / [Music notes] Thank you! Thank you, thank you! '''Likes:''' Ooh! You're giving me a (insert item)? I really like this kind of thing! / ["Much apprectated!"] Thanks a ton! I'll try to get you something, too! '''Neutral item (everything else): '''Huh? That's for me? / ["Much apprectated!"] You're so nice, (insert character name)! I'll happily take it! '''Dislikes:''' (( To vegetables, vegetable dishes, and flowers )) ["O-oh..."] You're giving that to me? Oh... I dunno how to say this, but I'm allergic to this. (( To insect-related objects and Fire Crystals )) [Shock] Ah! What is that? The thing you're holding... what is that? / [Sweat Drop; "Heh heh..."] S-sorry... I'm not really into those kind of things. '''Hates:''' ((To Proof of Warrior)) Wh-what is...? / ["Aah!"] No! Nooo! Get it away! I really hate Proof of Warrior! They're way too scary! Aaah! (( To Devil Blood )) ["O-oh..."] That's... Devil Blood, right? / [Sweat droplets] I'm really scared of that kind of stuff... I'm sorry... / You can give that to Danielle instead. She likes that kind of thing! '''Requests Concerning Marriage (CONTAINS SPOILERS!)''' Cindy, like the other bachelorettes, has certain requests that are required for marriage. Certain answers asked in some of them would affect later requests, so answer carefully! Even after accomplishing all of them, you can choose whether or not to marry her. *'''1:''' Title: Gatherer Wanted! Description: Grab some things for me! See me for details, 'kay? Once you find and talk to the client in front of the Inn, Cindy will ask you to get a Toyherb and 3 Medical Herbs for her. Once retrieved, she thanks you happily and leaves a reward. You ask her what the plants are for, and the girl simply says it's for Syrup. She then merrily walks away. Reward: 2 Bronzes; 1 Flour *'''2:''' Title: Help Again. Description: I need more help. Come over here ASAP! Cindy would be outside of the Inn again. This time, she wants you to get 3 Orange Grasses, 1 Yellow Grass, 2 pieces of Wood and 1 Strong String (in which she says, "You can't find them in a forest from a certain creepy-looking monster with 6 legs! Nope! No chance!"). She explains that she plans to make a guitar from the items, and sends you off. When the items are retrieved and given to the client, your character would state that Strong String could be found by defeating Spiders, in which Cindy replies that she knew that, but she's terrified of insects and even the thought of them scares her. The girl gives you 2,500 Gold and leaves. Reward: 2,500 Gold *'''3:''' Title: Invitation! Description: Doesn't everyone like a good story? Meet Cindy inside of her Inn room, and talk to her. The girl would explain that she wrote up a story, and before telling it to everyone else, she'd like you to listen. Upon agreeing, Cindy will take out her guitar and begin telling the story, "The Ghost Hood". Once the story finishes, the girl thanks you for listening. She asks you for your opinion, in which you're given a choice between "It was good!" or "Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't listening." ''-"It was good!"'' - Cindy happily replies, "Much appreciated! I put tons of thought into it, too." She gives you a Cookie for being kind to her. ''-"Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't listening." ''- Cindy becomes disappointed, but says she understands, and will try to write a more interesting story next time. (She silently adds, "And next time, maybe you'll pay a bit more attention. But you're probably not even doing that now, are you?" ) She sends you off with a smile. *The latter responce would lower her FP and LP by 1. Reward: 1 Cookie (for a positive responce) *'''4:''' Title: Time to Explore! Description: I want to go somewhere dangerous. Help me out! Cindy would be near the road where she met you. She tells you that she would really like to go to Firth Cave: The Hollow. You tell her that it's a dangerous place, in which she completely ignores and insists on going. (As you two leave, Syrup is watching from a distance, unnoticed and appearing serious.) Once the location is reached, Cindy wanders around the place, and returns with a disappointed expression. She mumbles, "It's not there...", having your character question. Cindy says its nothing, and merrily declares that the place is an inspiration for a story she's writing. Your character would think that she's trying to change the subject, but doesn't mention it. Once the two return to the outside of the Inn, Cindy leaves a reward and a cheerful thank you for your character. Reward: 1 Recovery Potion; 1 Silver *'''5:''' Title: Emergency! Description: Help me... Please...! Your character rushes into Cindy's room with great concern, and sees the girl standing in the middle of the room with her back turned. When asked what was wrong, she turns around with tears in her eyes and explains that something tragic has happened; she ran out of Eggplant. Eggplant is her favorite vegetable, and the only one besides Yams that she isn't allergic to. She kindly asks your character to get her an Eggplant, if he could. Once the veggie is given to her, she thanks you simply. Your character notices that she isn't her usual cheerful self, and is given a choice between, "The lack of Eggplant brings you down that much?", "Cheer up already!", or "Is something wrong?" -''"The lack of Eggplant brings you down that much?"'' - Cindy suddenly perks up and states that she's perfectly fine, even if she was deprived of her favorite vegetable. Then she asks why you asked that question, which your character replies that the girl wasn't her cheerful self. She is quick to say that she was sorry, and declares that she'd try harder to be happier. -''"Cheer up already!"'' - The teen states that she was already happy, and then questions if you'd rather see her sad. Though your character would reply that he liked it better when she's happy, she'd silently say that she'll be sure to keep an eye out for you and make sure that she'll never be sad around you. She also adds that she'll be sure to continue acting when you're near her. -''"Is something wrong?"'' - Cindy says nothing is wrong, and wonders why you asked her that. When you tell her that she isn't acting cheerful, she smiles and says that she's naturally like this. In truth, she's a quiet and timid girl, and she only acts merry because she's never heard of a shy storyteller. You say to her that she shouldn't force herself to be anything she isn't, and that you like her this way. Cindy blushes and thanks you, awarding you 4,000 Gold for your kindness. *If answered the 3rd choice, she will become her true nature, and continues to be a bachelorette. The other 2 choices would lower her FP and LP by 1, and she'll no longer be a bachelorette. However, requests will continue up till the 6th. Reward: 4,000 Gold (For the 3rd choice) *'''6: ''' Title: Story Time! Description: Come around, man. Here's another tale of mine! You see Cindy talking to Danielle, and arrive just as Danielle leaves. Cindy is seen with a depressed expression when the character greets her. The girl continues to be melancholy as she leads you into her room, ignoring the questions and concern of the protagonist. Pulling out the guitar, she begins her story (calling it "The Night Wanderer and the Fairy"), but trails off in the middle. The girl silently stands up and exits hastily with tears in her eyes, a reward and a confused main character left in the room. *Depending on "Emergency!", this may or may not be Cindy's last request. If it is, then requests for helping her win Danielle would begin to appear. Completing the 5 requests in this matter would make Danielle unavailable for marriage (vice versa is true as well). Reward: 1 Happy Ring (ironyyyy) ''-.-.- Take the request "TALK TO ME" to continue, in which Cindy's near-blind contition is revealed. See Syrup's article for more details. -.-.-'' *'''7:''' Title: Another Adventure! Description: Come on, let's go already! You approach Cindy outside of Vietamo, concerned about what took place in the last request. When asking her what had happened, she ignores it completely, declaring that she really wanted to go to Penak Plateau: Ocean View and speeding off. You lead her off to the viewing point, in which Cindy examines the place before mumbling about the lack of... something once again. She then smiles and begins to leave, saying that she'd like to go home and write a story, but your character stops her and says that he needed to know what was wrong with her. When she refuses to answer, he continues to ask until he brings up her condition. Surprised, she demands where he learned about that, in which he explains that her Wooly informed him. ("That's... kinda ridiculous, man. How did he tell you?" "Believe me, I have no idea myself.") Cindy then says that the only reason that she asked for his help was to find the cure, and she would like it if he could continue to assist her. Your character is then given the choice of, "Of course I'll help!", "Do you even know where to start?", or "There's no way." - ''"Of course I'll help!"'' - Cindy graciously thanks you, blushing. She says that she'll do whatever it takes to cure herself. Your character reminds her that he (and Syrup) will do the same. She rewards you with 2 Paragones and 1 Large Milk, and leaves. - ''"Do you even know where to start?"'' - Cindy says that she knows is that the cure is somewhere around the outskirts of Vietamo and its near somewhere rocky, but that is all. Your character sweat drops, but tells her that they should try to learn more about the location before anything. The girl agrees, and says that the two of them should go to the Avid Aegeolis (the Library, ingredients and cooked food shop) together and try to learn more about it. She rewards you with 2 Paragones and 1 Large Milk, and leaves. -''"There's no way."'' - Cindy, discouraged, says that she knows there's a cure around Vietamo, and that she's as positive about it as she's positive that her guitar was made with your character's help. (She also adds silently, "But you know what? Maybe this is something that I don't need your help in.") She then says that if he doesn't believe that the cure's around, then she will, and girl leaves. *If choice 3 is answered, 2 FP and 1 LP is lost, this request will be the last, and Cindy is no longer a bachelorette. Requests for helping her win Danielle would begin to appear afterwards. Completing the 5 requests in this matter would make Danielle unavailable for marriage (vice versa is true as well). Reward: 2 Paragones, 1 Large Milk (for a positive responce) *'''8:''' Title: Study Time! Description: That's right; not story, but study time! (Depending on your answer from "Another Adventure!", Cindy's explanation behind going to the town's Library would differ.) Meet Cindy outside of the Avid Aegeolis, in which she says that she plans to find more information on the cure by hitting the books. The two of you enter the store, but just as you enter, the girl says to go on without her, and begins talking to Abram (who manages the cooked food shop). Your character goes upstairs to the library and begins to search for anything related to the cure. The Library keeper, Fawn, eventually asks what you're looking for, in which the protagonist explains that he's looking for a cure for a certain type of blindness. The woman boredly tells about an object that cures any blindness called Flute of Endless Fog, or the "Fogged Flute", which is an object that is said to be outside of Vietamo and rests somewhere underground. She is unsure about the location (but she leaves saying, "However, I am sure that your sight is perfectly fine. The only thing you're suffering is a lack of awareness."). Your character hastily thanks her and returns downstairs to see Cindy eating bread dishes (another favorite food.) Upon hearing the information, she happily thanks you, but feels terrible about leaving the protagonist to find out for her. She gives you a Jam Roll to thank you and leaves to get searching. Reward: 1 Jam Roll *'''9:''' Title: Let's Go! Pep Story! Description: Let's have a good story told before searching again! Your character arrives in Cindy's room to find it empty. Syrup rushes in to tell you that Cindy had fainted suddenly, and was in the hospital. However, the Wooly explains that is the least of the protagonist's concern, because the location of the Fogged Flute had been found! The albino monster explains that you need to prepare for the journey, since the dungeon where the Flute lies is very tough. He declares that the Fogged Flute is as good as theirs, and leaves. Reward: None ''-.-.- Take the request "THE FLUTE" to continue and obtain the Fogged Flute. See Syrup's article for more details.-.-.-'' *'''10:''' Title: Sorry About That! Description: Let's try that again. Come on over! Cindy is in her room, pacing back and forth. Once your character enters, she cheerfully greets him and apologizes for being sick the other day. The main character then announces that he found the Fogged Flute, and presents it to Cindy. The girl takes it, and after a moment of examination, she starts playing the instrument. Once the song is done, she passes out. Moments later, she awakens, and stares at the protagonist. When asked if she was okay, Cindy begins to cry and says that she wanted to go outside immediately. Rushing outside, the girl twirls, darts off screen and back on, declaring that she's never felt so alive, and so free in her whole life. Her sight's been restored! She graciously thanks you, but she doesn't stop there. The girl embraces your character, saying that he was her hero and that she would have never gained something as precious as sight without his help. (and, adding silently, that she loved you). *After this request, you may propose to her. Reward: None, materialisticly. Requests Concerning Danielle (CONTAINS SPOILERS!) -.-.- These requests would appear if you fail to answer Cindy's questions correctly. Danielle will no longer be an eligible bachelorette if all three are completed. -.-.- *'''1:''' Title: I Gotta Confess... Description: It's about Danielle... Cindy would be in her room, pacing back and forth before your character appears. When asked what was wrong, Cindy becomes quiet and stutter a bit before finally admitting that she had feelings for Danielle. Though your character is surprised, he would be happy for the girl's realization. However, she becomes discouraged and says that Danielle would never feel the same way, but her best friend deserved to know the truth. The storyteller then declares that she wanted to show Danielle how she felt by overcoming her fear of Devil's Blood, and asks your character to get some. Once the Devil Blood has been obtained, the girl hesitantly takes it, leaves a reward, and starts her way towards Danielle. Your character follows, to make sure that the teen wouldn't faint from fear. Once Cindy reaches the dark woman, she gives the item to her crush and speeds off without a word. When Cindy joins your character's side, she declares that Danielle's heart was as good as hers and laughs hysterically. Though your character is worried about her at the moment, he's glad that things turned out well (for the most part). Reward: 4 Cheap Bandages; 1 Love Crystal *'''2:''' Title: Okay! Round 2! Description: I really need your help. Again. You go to Cindy's room, finding the client even more jittery than before. The girl suddenly blurts that Danielle is still oblivious to how she feels, and she wanted to make sure that the truth comes out someway, somehow. Your character suggests that she should just tell her crush her feelings, in which Cindy declines immediately and begins to babble in her native language. Your character then figures that he needs some way to calm her down, and figures that he should ask her Wooly, Syrup, for advice. Upon questioning the Wooly, it is decided that Lamp Grass should be used to calm down the girl. However, Syrup leaves out some key information... When given the Lamp Grass, the teen almost immediately becomes much more lax. She thanks you, leaves a reward, and runs outside to talk to Danielle. Your character follows, suddenly unsure of the effects of the Lamp Grass. Once outside, Cindy is seen talking to Danielle; the client begins nervously, but suddenly plummets into another spell of foreign-language madness, and with an odd statement about the weather, dashes away from her crush. Following the girl, your character approaches her, in which she spins around and declares that Danielle's heart was, once again, as good as hers. Then storyteller suddenly falls to the floor, and goes to sleep. Syrup appears afterward to warn the protagonist that Lamp Grass causes drowsiness, but seeing as Cindy was on the floor, he merely snickers at the sight and drags Cindy home. Reward: 1 Pound Cake *3: Title: It's Round 3! Description: No time to give up! Again, go to Cindy's room to see the girl pacing around in her room. Noticing your character, she says, discouraged a bit, that this was a lot harder than she had imagined, but she knew that giving up was the last thing on her mind. With a new sense of determination, she declares that, no matter what, her feelings will be shown!... which is why she sends you off to find Shrimp and Squid (of any kind). Bring back the fish, and Cindy graciously takes it, explaining that Danielle really loves dishes with these foods. Surely, she'll capture her crush's heart through food! Giving you a reward of 4,500 Gold, the girl runs happily away to the kitchen, declaring that failure was never going to happen However, she completely burned the seafood, and instead got a Super Fail from her hard work. Cindy seems unaware of this at first and happily presents it to Danielle. Your character, who followed Cindy, manages to shout out a small warning; any later, and this would have been a mess. The storyteller quickly takes the food back, apologizes, and runs away. She seems thoroughly embarrased, but manages to say that she'll get the woman's heart next time. Reward: 4,500 Gold *4: Title: R-Round Four! Description: It'll go without fail! Guess what? Your character walks into Cindy's room, again, to find her pacing, again. The girl turns and says that she's running out of ideas, but she swears that she's saving the best for last. Cindy states that Danielle likes Dark Crystals a lot, and plans to put her creative skills to use. She asks your character to get 4 Dark Crystals so she can create a necklace out of them all. Once retrieved and fashioned, Cindy takes the necklace and begins her way towards Danielle. The protagonist follows, just in case. Cindy is seen talking in stutters in front of her crush, and manages to give the present to her. Danielle absolutely loves it, and the storyteller seems very happy about that. The girl then begins to speak again, as if attempting to confess, but suddenly backs down and runs away. She stops by the protagonist to give him a reward, but says nothing esle as she continues to run. Reward: 1 Star Pendant; 1 Field Pendant; 1 Silver Pendant *'''5:''' Title: It's Hopeless... Description: I guess it'll never work, huh? Greatly concerned, your character (once again) goes into Cindy's room to see her back turned towards him. She turns, looking defeated, and says that she'll never get her feelings across in this pace. The girl even mentions that she should give up on the whole idea, in which your character disagrees before the sentence was finished. He then points out that Cindy was a storyteller and suggests that she could tell her crush about her feelings through a story. She falls silent, but agrees to the idea, and demands that he is to bring Danielle over to her room immediately. After escorting Danielle to Cindy's room, the storyteller is waiting with a guitar in hand. When asked what story she would tell, the girl said that she wouldn't tell a story, but sing a song. Surprised, the main character asked Cindy if she would be okay doing something like that, in which she replied that she wouldn't be doing this in the first place if it wasn't something she didn't want to do. Cindy thanks the protagonist for helping her through everything, and sends him away so she could sing to her crush in private. Reward: None. ''-.-.- This request would appear once all of Danielle's 45 requests are completed -.-.-'' *Title: Wow, You're Persistant! Description: Does that mean what I think it means? Meeting Cindy outside of town, the girl would ask you if you liked Danielle, considering you finished all of her 45 requests. - "Yes." - Cindy goes silent after a moment, and suddenly congratulates you for accomplishing something that difficult. The girl is suddenly reminded of something that she has to get done, and suddenly runs off. - "No." - Cindy goes silent after a moment, then asks if you had completed the requests just for the sake of completion. Without waiting for the main character to respond, she says that he shouldn't take these kind of things lightly, and that he needed to open his eyes to the precious thing that he just obtained. The storyteller leaves then, upset. *If the choice "Yes" was picked, Cindy will go missing. See [[Danielle|Danielle's]] Trivia for more information. *If "No" was chosen, Cindy's FP would go down by 4. Reward: None. Requests Concerning Other Matters Dialogue Cindy speaks in a slightly high pitch, which she complains about often. She also tends to exagerate her voice to fit the mood of her tales and some situations, and uses odd accents to mimic some characters. The girl also tends to use abreviated words, such as "kinda," "I'mma," and "gonna". Times Dialogue: '''0 LP:''' ["It's morning!"] Here's to the start of a great day! // ["Heya!"] Heya! Nice seeing you, (hero's name). // ["Night time already?"] Wow, it's so dark. Be careful not to trip! '''(After "Emergency!") 5 LP:''' ["It's morning!"] Good morning, (hero's name). Are you feeling okay? // ["Heya!"] Hello! Today's going nicely. // ["Night time already?"] It's pretty dark. I hope I don't trip on anything. '''10 LP:''' ["It's morning!"] Morning, (hero's name). I'm so happy to see you! // ["Heya!"] The day's still going strong. Let's give it our all! // ["Night time already?"] The moon looks amazing tonight. // It's very nice, but dangerous. Be careful! '''Request Dialogue:''' '''(Some examples)''' During the time between "Story Time!" and "Another Adventure"/"I Gotta Confess..." Hero: Cindy...? Cindy: ... Please, not now... During the time between "Let's Go! Pep Story!" and "Sorry About That!" Cindy: Ngh... (hero's name)... I... During "Okay! Round 2!" Cindy: Hee hee! She's gonna know soon! Super soon! Yaaaayyyy! / You agree, right, (hero's name)? This is gonna be absolutely fantastic! Super fantastic! Hero: [Sweat drop] Y-you need to calm down... '''Regular dialogue:''' '''(Some examples)''' Cindy: "Hey, I happen to really love bread? You know how much?" Hero: "I could only guess." Cindy: "I'll give ya some examples, then! Ahem! / [Music notes] I love it more than mornings! I love it more than orange things! Sometimes, I even love it more than Syrup!" Hero: [Sweat drop] "Y-you better not let him know that..." Cindy: (in her swimsuit) "..." Hero: "Are you okay, Cindy?" Cindy: "... / I feel fat in this. Like, cloud fat. Super fat." Hero: [Sweat drop] "You're the opposite of that, you know. I'm pretty sure everyone else agrees with me. / ["Heh!"] I mean, why don't you ask Syrup and Danielle - -" Cindy: "Not Danielle! [Sweat droplets and blush] N-no, she can't see me like this. Not when I'm super fat!" Hero: "You're not fat!" Cindy: [Icon goes offscreen] "Don't bring Danielle here! Everything but that!" Hero: [Shock] "C-Cindy?! Come back!" Cindy: "By the way, (hero's name). / [Flash near eyes] Never ever bring me a Proof of Warrior." Hero: "Okay." Cindy: "..." Hero: "..." Cindy: "..." Hero: [Sweat drop] "... Is there any reason why?" Cindy: [Music notes; "Hee hee!"] "Yup! But I won't explain a thing." '''Wedding Dialogue: ''' During's Danielle's wedding to the hero: [Tears] "I-I'm so happy for you, Danielle... I... / Sniff... Waaah! Waaah! Dani! I'm so happy for you! So happy! / (hero's name)! Dani! Y-you better take care of each other! Or else I'll...!" During other people's wedding: [Tears; "Super congrats!"] "(hero's name)... You're getting married... / I'm so proud of you... you're really pulling things through! Congrats!" During her wedding to Danielle: ["I do!"] "I do!" During her wedding to the hero: ["I do!"] "I do!" Hero: ["I promise to stay with you, no matter what."] "I promise to stay with you, no matter what." Cindy: [Blush; "I believe you... completely."] "I believe you... completely." Trivia